The Game After
by christopherdarkas
Summary: Apparently the afterlife is a video game. A self-insert fic where the world is a game similar to the one in The Gamer. This will probably end up as an AU caused by my messing with the timeline. Can I succeed in my goal without completely wrecking this awesome world?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I am referencing in this story

I was reading a bunch of the Gamer!Naruto fics and I noticed that there are no self-insert ones so I decided to give it a shot as my first fanfiction. I'm aiming for a similar tone to the manhwa The Gamer; lighthearted most of the time but with serious stuff happening occasionally. The video game parts are primarily based on The Gamer, but with some extra features inspired by various other things.

This first chapter is mostly just introducing the menus and getting things set up.

 _Italics indicate menu text_

 _ **Bold Italics indicate menu interaction**_

Chapter One - The Beginning of the Beginning

Apparently I'm dead. Shit. I don't remember much of the experience, just walking across the street and then … nothing. Blackness. The only reason I know I'm dead is the giant red YOU DIED that showed up a couple seconds later. And now there is a video game starting menu.

 _New Game_

 _New Game Plus_

 _Help_

 _Options_

 _Exit_

Okaaaaay. _**Help**_ I guess?

 _Main Menu_

 _Status_

 _Skills_

 _Perks_

 _Miscellaneous_

 _Back_

Well I don't know shit about any of this so let's start with the _**Main Menu**_ even if it's probably fairly standard if appearances mean anything.

 _New Game - Start over completely. Your status will be re-generated and all existing data will be erased._

 _New Game Plus - Start a new story with your current status. You keep all items, skills, and perks from past stories._

 _Help - What you chose to get to this menu._

 _Options - Customize your in-game experience._

 _Exit - End the game and delete all remaining data._

So I guess this is the afterlife taking the form of a game. New Game sounds like it is probably for people who want to try again, New Game Plus is for people who want to experience new things, and Exit is for those who have played the game as much as they want to. At least it's not the forced immortality that most people think of as the afterlife. May as well check what _**Status**_ has to say.

 _Status Window - Contains information about characters. Open your Status Window with the Status command_

 _Name - The name of a character._

 _Class - A general description of a character._

 _Title - An indication of a character's achievements. Many titles can be held at a time, but only one can be equipped and appear in the Status Window. Titles have effects all the time, but they are twice as effective when equipped._

 _Attributes - Special characteristics that a character possesses. Most are permanent, but a few can be gained or lost._

 _Level - A rough measure of how powerful a character is. Level is increased primarily through experience._

 _EXP - Experience - A measure of how much a character has done. When enough EXP is accumulated, Level is increased._

 _Money - How much currency a character is in possession of._

 _HP - Hit Points - A measure of general physical health. Any damage taken reduces this and when it reaches 0, death or unconsciousness can result._

 _MP - Magic Points - A measure of how much energy can be used for supernatural skills. MP is required for skills in many worlds, but some have their own energy systems._

So there are multiple worlds in this game? Screw it, I'll deal with that when I get to it.

 _MC - Magic Control - A measure of how much control can be exerted over MP. This affects how much MP skills use and may be required for some._

Huh… that's an unusual statistic to have in a game. I wonder if I can use that to make new spells?

 _STA - Stamina - A measure of how much energy can be used for physical skills._

 _STR - Strength - A measure of physical strength._

Probably melee damage, carry weight and maybe weapon requirements.

 _DEX - Dexterity - A measure of agility_

Speed? Maybe?

 _VIT - Vitality - A measure of how resilient a character's body is._

Well that's HP and maybe regeneration.

 _INT - Intelligence - A measure of how effective a character's memory is._

 _WIS - Wisdom - A measure of a character's critical thinking skills._

Those are probably the Magic stats but how does increasing this work with a player's mind?

 _LUK - Luck - A measure of how often random chance will fall in a character's favor._

That could either be really shitty or really, really broken depending on how much it affects the probability.

 _PTS - Statistic Points - How many points can be used to improve statistics. 10 are earned for every level gained._

 _MR - Magic Regeneration - A measure of how quickly your MP returns once it has been used._

 _PR - Physical Resistance -A measure of how resistant your body is to damage from objects_

 _ER - Energy Resistance - A measure of how resistant your body is to damage from energy_

Seems like these are mostly just standard RPG stats with a few extra ones and some unusual effects. I'll have to decide what I'm going to focus on cause jack of all trades characters usually suck. I wonder how _**Skills**_ work in this.

 _Skills - Repeated actions and skill books can become skills. Skills can level up and become more powerful as they are used. Skills that have reached their maximum level can evolve into more powerful abilities._

Okay so I can make new skills by doing stuff and training makes them better. To start out with, I should look for skill books to get some decent skills for free.

I can probably guess what _**Perks**_ are, but I may as well check to be sure.

 _Perks - Special abilities that a character possesses. Extremely powerful skills can become Perks, but many are innate._

 _Perk Store - The Player Character can use Perk Points here to purchase Perks, including those that must be innate to NPCs_

 _Perk Points - The currency used to purchase Perks from the Perk Store. The Player Character gains 1 Perk Point every time a level is gained._

Now that is interesting. If extremely powerful skills become Perks, that implies that some of those might be in the Perk Store and that can't really be anything but broken. Well, I'll see if I'm right when I get into the game. Now, what other things do I need to know from _Miscellaneous_.

 _Energy Systems - Many worlds will have their own energy systems independent of MP. Once a character has accessed the energy system of a world, it will remain with them across worlds._

 _Worlds - Players can enter any world that they can imagine in enough detail. Once a world's story has been completed, variant worlds can be created and played through._

So I can choose what I want the afterlife to be like and if I keep going through multiple worlds, I can be ridiculously broken after the first one or two.

 _Arena - Players can challenge enemies from any world that they choose up to once per day. In the Arena, all opponents will attack with their full power regardless of their individual personalities. If a Player dies in the Arena, they will not die in the story they are playing, but will be unable to challenge the Arena again for a full week._

I'll have to try this Arena once I get into a world. If I can keep the loot from the enemies then that is really overpowered, but if I can't then it's basically just a source of EXP.

Now, that's enough manual reading. Time to get this shit started.

 _ **Back**_

 _ **New Game Plus**_

 _Choose A World:_

 _Earth - The default world with no supernatural powers and technology reaching the Information Age._

 _Energy System: MP_

Nope. If I can get superpowers, I'm going for that shit.

 _Planet 4032-877 - The home of the Z fighters, a group of powerful warriors charged with defending their world and keeping the seven mystical Dragon Balls out of the wrong hands._

 _Energy System: KP ( Ki Points )_

Ahhhhh so the worlds are created from the fictional universes that exist purely in imagination. Considering that I might not be a Saiyan or any kind of important character, that might not get me any real powers, so let's see what else there is.

 _The United Federation of Planets - An interstellar republic based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality as well as the peaceful sharing of knowledge and resources in cooperation and the exploration of space._

 _Energy System: MP_

Soooooo tempting, but I should probably wait until I have really high values for those WIS and INT stats so I can learn how to do all of the complicated stuff needed for starfleet in a reasonable time frame.

 _Earth 616 - A world with many heroes that use fantastic powers to combat the forces of evil._

 _Energy System: MP_

No guarantee that I will get any of those fantastic powers. Next.

 _The Blue Sea - A world covered by two oceans divided into four Seas. Many major events in this world are caused by the constant conflict between the Marines, the military of the World Government, and the pirates, crews of sailors that have a reputation for pillaging and destruction but are often simply adventurers._

 _Energy System: Haki_

This is a good one. As far as I know, it is possible to get powerful regardless of who you are judging by Usopp and Devil Fruits are insanely powerful. On the other hand, swimming is fun and the powers are kind of a crapshoot as far as what you actually get from them. I'll see what else there is, but this might be the one to go with.

 _The Elemental Nations - A conflict-filled continent with many countries. While these countries are ruled by Daimyo, the most powerful house Hidden Villages of shinobi, warriors and assassins with amazing abilities._

 _Energy Systems: CP ( Chakra Points )_

Shit, that's perfect. It's a world where basically anyone is capable of ridiculous feats with enough training and there isn't a problem with getting that training since the villages all have academies to train shinobi. There are even plenty of those powerful skills that probably end up as perks like Tsunade's strength and Deidara's clay. I don't think there is going to be anything better than this

 _ **The Elemental Nations**_

 _Choose a Starting Location:_

 _Konohagakure - The Village Hidden in the Leaves - A Hidden Village based in a large forest. This village focuses on teamwork and is known for their fire techniques._

 _Sunagakure - The Village Hidden in the Sand - A Hidden Village based in a desert. This village focuses on deception and is known for their wind techniques as well as poison and other tools._

 _Kumogakure - The Village Hidden in the Clouds - A Hidden Village based on top of a tall mountain range. This village is well-known for their lightning techniques and focuses on strength._

 _Iwagakure - The Village Hidden in the Rocks - A Hidden Village based in a mountain range. This village is known for their earth techniques and has conflicted with other villages often._

 _Kirigakure - The Village Hidden in the Mist - A Hidden Village based on a mountainous island. This village is known for their water techniques and their ongoing internal conflicts._

Well if I'm choosing a village I've got to go with Konoha. I know its history and future the best by far and if I want to become powerful I should go where the strongest shinobi all came from.

 _ **Konohagakure**_

 _Character Creation:_

 _Name_

 _Appearance_

No reason to change how I look. That would just feel weird anyway. It's worth a shot to change my name to see if I can start out with a Kekkei Genkai. Let's see… which one do I want? Uchiha could get me Sharingan but it could also get the Curse of Hatred and killed in the massacre so that's probably not a great plan. The Hyuuga have Byakugan, but that's not worth the stuffy noble bullshit. Wait, I'm a dumbass. I can just be one of the Ootsutsuki since even if they don't automatically get a Kekkei Genkai, they have to get some kind of benefit from being the primary descendents of the Sage and Kaguya. Okay that settles it.

 _ **Name**_

 _Given Name:_ _ **Christopher**_

 _Family Name:_ _ **Ootsutsuki**_

 _Status:_

 _Name: Ootsutsuki Christopher_

 _Class: The Gamer_

 _Title: None_

 _Attributes: Alien Blood, Logical Thinker, Specialist_

 _Level: 5_

 _EXP: 0 / 125_

 _HP: 80_

 _MP:_ _130_

 _MC:_ _210_

 _CP:_ _105_

 _CC:_ _210_

 _STR: 8_

 _DEX:_ _13_

 _VIT:_ _8_

 _INT:_ _13_

 _WIS:_ _21 ( 14 + 7 )_

 _LUK:_ _9_

 _PTS:_ _0_

 _PR: 0%_

 _ER: 2%_

 _MR: 2.10% per minute_

 _CR: 1.45% per minute_

 _Continue?_

What are those attributes?

 _ **Alien Blood**_

 _Alien Blood - Your ancestors came from another world._

 _+25% VIT, INT, and WIS_

 _-75% chance of catching contagious illnesses_

 _+50% Kekkei Genkai Chance_

 _ **Logical Thinker**_

 _Logical Thinker - Logic is an integral part of your thought process._

 _+25% WIS_

 _-25% EXP to emotion-based skills_

 _ **Specialist**_

 _Specialist - You can focus extremely well when interested, but if you are not, learning is nearly impossible._

 _+25% EXP to skills in a field of interest_

 _-35% EXP to skills outside of fields of interest_

That Alien Blood thing has to be from the Ootsutsuki name and the other two are just from my personality. I don't think that I'm likely to get anything much better than that by changing the name, so I should just go ahead and _**Continue**_


End file.
